Sebuah Kisah
by rolling-Chiyo
Summary: "Heeh, mereka berdua pasti hidup bahagia di kehidupan mereka sekarang,... "/sebenernya bt ultah Kyo kmaren tapi... keburu lupa endingnya :v /warn! TYPO, Sho-ai? karakter yang malah tersisih? ending meksaaa
**Disclaimer, the original story is Amano Akira's.**

Sosok remaja yang tersenyum bahagia tengah merangkai bunga di tengah lapangan penuh warna bunga musim semi menggumamkan nada lembut yang indah. Terpancar kelembutan yang hangat dari sepasang keping karamel bulat. Wajah manis yang tak seorangpun ingin mengganggu. Rambut yang mulai memanjang, yang sesekali angin belai sayang. Indah. Mungkin hanya kata itu yang bisa menggambarkannya, dibandingkan dengan kata cantik, remaja itu tak ingin dipanggil begitu.

Sosok malaikat manis yang selalu membawa kebahagiaan kemanapun ia melangkah, mengangkat rangkaian berwarna-warni hasil karyanya. Tersenyum puas, ia meletakkan lingkaran itu di kepalanya. Menyempurnakan figur remaja yang sebenarnya indah apa adanya menjadi _lebih_. Seekor kupu-kupu ungu hinggap di salah satu kelopak bunga di kepalanya. Untuk beberapa lama hingga kembali melayang mengayuh udara dan duduk manis di pangkuan sang malaikat yang mulai memetik beberapa tangkai lagi. Kekeh geli terdengar sebelum alunan indah sebuah lagu menyusul mendamaikan rasa sepi yang selalu mampir dan menemani.

Angin kecil membawa beberapa kelopak dan daun yang jatuh menari pelan mengikuti nada-nada yang ia terbangkan. Awan memberikan cahaya sorot yang mewarnai semu bunga-bunga di lapangan. Hangat menyelimuti momen yang selalu menjadi keseharian tempat indah itu. Dengan sang malaikat, tempat itu menjadi semakin dan semakin indah seperti selamanya tidak akan berubah.

"Tsu- _chan_ , kau kabur lagi!" suara bernada protes terdengar. Sosok putih turun dari tangga udara, surai saljunya tersapu angin ketika kepakan kecil tetap menyeimbangkannya di atas sana. Sayap berkilauan cahaya menghilang ketika kaki polos menapak tanah.

Sosok yang sudah berada di sana sejak awal masih belum menghentikan lantunannya dan gerakan tangannya yang merangkai tangkai bunga. Keping _violet_ mengawasi dengan sedikit rasa kecewa karena diacuhkan. Gerakan kecil lain dari tangan mungil menginstruksikan yang berdiri agar duduk. Senyum kecil terkembang ketika lingkaran kedua dari bunga-bunga nyaman di kepala pemilik helaian putih yang baru tiba.

"Aah, Tsu- _chan_..." dia menggambungkan pipi bak anak kecil merengek.

"Ahaha, maaf maaf Bya- _kun_." Tsuna menangkup kupu-kupu yang masih setia di pangkuannya dan menerbangkannya. Banyak bunga yang harus diambil nektarnya dari pada harus mengurungnya kedalam botol kaca untuk menikmati keindahannya sesaat.

Byakuran, memandang lapangan berbingkai pohon kurus yang tumbuh jarang-jarang sampai ke hutan. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran tumbuh subur walau penuh sesak dengan rumput dan beberapa ilalang pendek. Temannya sudah pasti yang memberikan keajaiban pada tanah pertama yang ia injak di atas _Terra_. Tsuna istimewa, memberikan kebahagiaan kemanapun ia pergi bahkan untuk benda mati yang kotor.

"Ayo pulang. Maman mencarimu, sebentar lagi sore Tsu- _chan_." rengek Byakuran.

"Baik-baik." Tsuna bangun berdiri dan mengepak udara dengan sepasang sayap putih yang nampak tipis di atas panggulnya. Rona sewarna senja yang semu terlihat ketika cahaya hangat matahari mengekspos, selepas dari awan lambat yang lewat. Byakuran menggenggam tangan Tsuna dan meninggalkan tanah menuju ke tempat asal mereka di ujung awan.

"Kami pulang." salam mereka ketika memasuki bangunan rumah sederhana yang menjadi rumah nyaman Tsuna dan ibunya.

"Tsu- _kun_ , Bya- _kun_... dari mana saja kalian? Kalian melewatkan makan siang." wanita berparas cantik dan lembut untuk usianya muncul dari salah satu pintu. Bertanya khawatir pada _kedua anak_ nya di ambang pintu.

"Tsu- _chan_ kabur lagi, jadi aku mencarinya." adu Byakuran sambil menunjuk pada Tsuna.

"Kami main petak umpet. Bya- _kun_ bilang kalau kalah harus memberikan banyak marshmellow." balas Tsuna tidak terima.

"Sudah, ayo makan. Aku sudah menghangatkan makan siang kalian." dengan dorongan kecil di masing-masing punggung dua remaja yang lebih tinggi darinya, Nana membawa _anak-anak_ nya masuk ke ruang sebelumnya ia berada, dapur yang sekaligus ruang makan.

"Maman, apa masih ada manisan?"

* * *

Memasuki bulan September, seharusnya musim panas sudah mendekati pertenahan akhir. Namun bunga-bunga yang penuh di lapangan ini masih bersemu dan mekar bagai musim semi berhenti di sini. Serangga dan beberapa binatang kecil suka bermain atau hanya bermalas-malasan di bawah hangat matahari yang mulai pudar. Hanya sebentar di pagi yang masih cukup sejuk dan embun masih menggantung di ujung dedaunan.

Hawa dingin musim gugur mulai mengusik satu bagian dari lapangan indah itu. Tak berniat masuk dalam zona logika, dedaunan mengering dan berubah menjadi kecokelatan dengan cepat sebelum gugur menyentuh tanah. Bunga yang semula mekar dan berwarna cerah mengerut layu dan ikut kering. Menyebar hingga seperempat luas lapangan dan tidak mau melanjutkan, serangga dan hewan-hewan kecil melarikan diri dengan cepat. Dari dalam hutan suara langkah teratur terdengar mendekati lapangan bunga tempat biasa sang malaikat menghabiskan siang. Suara langkah berhenti di tepian lapangan yang ditumbuhi pohon kurus yang jarang-jarang. Tanah yang dipijak sosok baru itu menghitam bagai tinta cumi yang menodai air. Ia kembali melangkah mendekat dan bunga-bunga kembali mengering seiring kemana langkah itu bergerak. Warna hitam yang tercipta di setiap pijakannya tidak membekas di tempat sebelumnya.

Mata yang berkilat baja memandang benci pada garis batas pengeringan terjadi. Ia hanya penasaran dengan rasa hangat yang bermuara di sini. Namun seketika, hawa dingin yang ia bawa merusak segalanya.

Matanya memperhatikan keseluruhan lapangan yang semula mendekati indah sempurna hingga menemukan tumbuhan yang mengering alami di tengah lapangan yang masih berwarna segar. Berpikir apakah seseorang pernah ada di tempat yang terletak di tengah hutan lebat yang sulit dijamah ini, sosok gelap itu mendekat, membawa kekeringan lain. Matanya mulai terbelalak ketika area di sekitar lingkaran dari rangkaian bunga yang sudah mengering itu tetap segar dah hidup walau ia mendekat. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, sesuatu tidak dihancurkan ketika ia mendekatinya.

Ketika lebih teliti memperhatikan, sehelai bulu putih dengan semburat semu jingga berada di tengah dua lingkaran buatan tangan itu. _Burungkah_? Pikirnya. Mencoba menyentuh kelopak bunga yang masih hidup. Bunga itu tidak segera kering seperti bunga malang yang ia lewati sebelumnya. Walau tetap mengering, namun perlahan.

"Eh? APAAA! Bunganya!" sebuah lengkingan mengalihkan pandangan takjub ia yang membawa kegelisahan dan rasa takut. Mendongak, ia mendapatkan pemilik dari bulu yang tertinggal. Seorang malaikat. Yang entah kenapa ia lihat sangat sempurna dan cantik. "Si- siapa kau?" tanya sang malaikat takut-takut. Sebuah debaran kuat menyentak jantungnya, membuatnya merasakan sakit namun terasa tidak normal. Tak ingin berinteraksi dengan makhluk indah yang akan menghancurkannya, sosok penuh kegelapan itu melarikan diri ke arah ia berasal.

"Aah, bunganya..." keluh Tsuna yang melihat sebagian lapangan kesayangannya di atas tanah mengering dan tandus.

Sosok dengan langkah hitam itu belum pergi jauh, ia masih memperhatikan dari hutan. _Malaikat adalah musuh_. Yakinnya pada diri sendiri. Karena pada kenyataannya, ia benar-benar akan hancur dan musnah dari muka bumi jika berhadapan dan menyentuh seorang malaikat. Sebelumnya, ia belum pernah melihat seperti apa malaikat itu. Namun setelah melihat satu di lapangan yang baru ia kunjungi, ia tahu sebab ia akan hancur. Malaikat membawa kehangatan dan kebahagiaan. Sedangkan dirinya, membawa kegelapan dan kehancuran.

Malaikat bertubuh mungil itu turun dan menapak tanah kering. Perlahan tanah yang ia tapaki kembali subur dan merona oleh kehidupan baru. Tunas-tunas baru muncul dengan cepat menggantikan yang sudah dirusak. Tsuna mendekati tempatnya kemarin duduk, menggembungkan pipinya memperhatikan keseluruhan lapangannya. Ini sudah hampir mirip dengan saat ia pertama kemari. Jatuh di atas tanah kering yang keras itu sakit.

Tsuna menarik napas dalam lalu menghelanya sebelum duduk. Membongkar rangkaian bunga yang sudah layu lalu menyebarnya di udara. Bulunya yang kemarin jatuh ia lempar asal. Mengambil napas dalam lagi untuk menenangkan rasa sebalnya sebelum mulai melantunkan lagu lembut. Perlahan tanah di sekitar Tsuna kembali melembab dan ditumbuhi tunas baru, yang sudah kering melayu ke tanah menjadi pupuk untuk tanah yang telah ditaburi kembali keajaiban sang malaikat.

Sosok dengan kegelapan itu memperhatikan dengan takjub, rasanya kehangatan ikut masuk dalam dirinya. Dan itu sungguh nyaman, ia tidak mau meninggalkan tempatnya dan terus mendengar lagu kasih dari si malaikat manis. Namun ketika kehangatan dan tumbuhan kembali bersemi di sekitarnya, ia rasa tidak akan baik-baik saja berlama-lama di sekitar seorang malaikat. Tangan dingin pucatnya mulai memudar menjadi serpihan pasir hitam yang jatuh membusukkan tanah. Sekarang ia tahu seperti apa ia akan hancur ketika menyentuh malaikat yang indah dan hangat. Menjadi racun terkuat yang akan membunuh segala kehidupan dan membusukleburkan yang mati. Tak ingin lebih, ia berlari masuk kedalam hutan yang lebih dalam.

"Akhirnya!" senyum hangat mengembang di bibir ceri Tsuna. Lapangan kesayangannya sudah kembali mekar dan indah. "Tapi tadi itu siapa? Dan kenapa tumbuhannya jadi mati? Jangan-jangan dia penyihir? Atau monster? Atau hantu? At-"

"Boo!"

"Kyaahh!" Tsuna menoleh mendapati yang mengejutkannya tadi adalah teman serba putihnya. "Bya- _kun_!"

"Ahaha, habisnya, kau tadi memasang wajah panik ketakutan." Byakuran nyengir tanpa dosa membiarkan teman mungilnya ngambek. "Tsu- _chan_ , aaa..."

"A- mph..." sebuah kue madu berbentuk kotak kecil menyumpal mulut Tsuna. "Bya- _kun_..."

"Ahaha, pipimu jadi seperti bakpao kalau menggembung begitu." ejek Byakuran tanpa maksud. "Sudah makan saja, aku buat banyak sebelum turun." Byakuran memasukkan beberapa kue madunya dalam sekali suap dan meletakkan sekantung di antara mereka berdua.

"Tatap saja Bya- _kun_ menyebalkan!" umpat Tsuna sambil mengambil beberapa kue madu dan memakannya satu-persatu.

"Ah, tadi ada apa? Mukamu tegang sekali. Apa ada orang yang melihatmu?" tanya Byakuran sambil membaringkan dirinya menatap langit.

"Ah! Astaga, orang itu melihatku saat terbang! Bagaimana ini?! Bisa-bisa dia membawa orang-orang dari desa terdekat, atau bahkan kota? Itu tambah berbahaya! Kalau aku ketahuan dan tertangkap... ah bukan, kalau sampai penjaga gerbang tahu aku menyelinap ma-"

"Tsu- _chan_ tenang!" Byakuran menangkup wajah Tsuna, membuatnya terlihat aneh. "Benar ada yang datang ke sini? Siapa seperti apa orangnya?" Byakuran melepas Tsuna ketika sudah tidak panik.

"Eh... kalau dipikir-pikir, sepertinya bukan orang biasa. Mungkin malah bukan manusia..."

"Maksudmu bagaimana?" Byakuran heran, padahal tadi temannya ini bilang kalau yang datang seseorang, bahkan sampai memanggil orang desa atau bahkan kota.

"Etto, kalau secara fisik sih sepertinya manusia. Hanya saja, saat tadi aku baru sampai..." Tsuna merinding sesaat. "..lapangannya kering dan tandus. Seperti orang itu yang membuat semuanya rusak."

"Kau serius Tsu- _chan_? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu? Kudengar, iblis pun tidak akan merusak sesuatu ketika dia datang. Mungkin kalau dia tidak suka bunga." Byakuran meletakkan dagunya ke telunjuk yang setengah mengepal di tangannya.

"...? Mungkin sih, tapi apa iblis juga tidak suka tumbuhan lain di sini?" Tsuna bertanya dengan innocent memandang ke arah hutan yang tadi menjadi tempat menghilangnya pria yang membawa kehancuran sebelum ia datang.

"Eh?"

"Soalnya yang hancur bukan bunganya saja tadi. Pohonnya juga."

"Itu aneh Tsu- _chan_... kau serius?"

"Kapan aku berbohong Bya- _kun._ Sudahlah, mau dengar aku bernyanyi lagi?"

"Um! Tentu!"

* * *

Kutukan sejak lahir menaunginya, salahkan orang tuanya yang egois pada dunia. Mendidiknya dengan jalan yang _keras_ tanpa kasih sayang yang seharusnya. Memaksanya menjadi seorang emperor dan penguasa. Menularkan pemikiran dingin dan sikap angkuh bagai batu dalam es di kutup sana.

Sebuah gubuk dengan kayu dan beton yang menghitam bagai granit lapuk, berdiri di tengah hutan yang meng-arang kering. Tak ada tanda eksistensi makhluk hidup maupun warna kehidupan, bahkan beberapa tulang binatang meng-abu, yang terlambat menyelamatkan diri dari kutukan tempat itu, berserakan di mana-mana, tak ada yang berminat menyingkirkan pemandangan mengerikan itu.

Tangan pucat yang terluka, menggores kaca jendela yang masih bertahan menggantung di bingkai jendela. Leburan hitam bagai cairan asam yang sangat kuat membuat kaca bening itu meleleh sekaligus menguap. Luka di jemarinya sudah mulai menutup, yang di telapak tangan sudah tak berbekas. Tak menyakitkan memang, namun cukup mengerikan sebuah kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman merusak dirinya. Jika cukup bodoh untuk menolak kutukan dan berpikir lebih baik mati, mungkin dirinya akan tetap berada di tempat penuh warna yang dikunjungi seorang malaikat dengan anugerah indah kebahagiaan itu. Namun keangkuhan masih mendominasi otaknya, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk hancur begitu saja dan menjadi racun abadi di tempat ia melebur menjadi butiran hitam.

Ia tak menyalahkan siapa pun yang menciptakan keadaannya. Tak menyesali apa yang ia lalui. Pikirannya yang semula bagai tembok kokoh paling kuat sudah mulai sedikit jernih berkat waktu yang ia habiskan sendirian dan hanya bisa merenung. Bukan meratap. Dirinya yang dahulu haus kekuatan dan terus bertarung demi menjadi yang terkuat kini menjadi benar-benar yang _terkuat_.

Ia sembunyikan satu rasa baru yang sangat membuatnya tertarik. Rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya selama puluhan tahun terakhir. Penderitaan abadi yang diberikan oleh pengutuknya tak memiliki jalan keluar bak dongeng anak-anak yang masih naif. Tak akan ada cinta sejati karena ia akan membunuh siapa saja yang mendekatinya. Tidak ada mengingat keangkuhan yang tidak akan runtuh dari benaknya biar dicoba terobos berapa kali pun.

Keabadiannya membuatnya tetap berada di fisik menawannya. Wajah tegas tanpa celah untuk sesuatu yang bodoh seperti senyum dan sikap lembut, berbingkai surai hitam agak panjang yang tertata tak beraturan. Mata kelabu berkilat tajam menyapu sebagian kecil dunia yang telah ia hancurkan.

"Permisi." seorang bersuara lembut dan kebingungan terdengar dari depan gubuk lapuk. Tak berani mengetuk pintu yang terlihat akan runtuh jika tersentuh barang dorongan kecil. Panggilan kembali terulang, memicingkan mata sipit pemilik hunian tak layak itu.

"Mau apa kau?" di balik pintu menjawab panggilan gadis rapuh di luar sana. Tak berminat untuk membuka pintunya.

" _A- ano_... Hi- Hibari Kyoya- _san_?" konfirmasi gadis itu.

"Ya." satu persetujuan tegas mengintimidasi sebelum sang Hibari membuka pintu dengan mantap tanpa merusak satu inci engsel pun.

Seorang gadis berambut ungu melewati bahu berponi panjang menutup mata kanannya berdiri canggung di hadapan Hibari. Mantel cokelat tebalnya menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya. Tangan ramping menyibak bagian belahan mantel dan mengeluarkan keranjang kecil berisi apel dan anggur.

"U- untukmu." keranjang anyam dengan sulur-sulur sirih hijau yang ujungnya menggantung disodorkan. Hibari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sa- saya hanya ingin memberikan ini. Da- dan minta maaf karena leluhur yang membuat anda me- menderi... ta... ? Saya mendengar cerita itu dari dia yang mabuk." Hibari ingat sekarang. Rasa familiar dari gadis ini berasal dari makhluk terkutuk berkepala semangka-nanas dengan seringai yang mengganggu. Jika diperhatikan lagi, sepertinya keturunannya mengalami perbaikan berhubung tak ada hal aneh pada gadis ungu di depannya. Seperti pucuk misalnya?

Hibari mengulurkan tangan dengan sedikit keraguan. Bukannya takut namun apakah keranjang dan gadis itu tidak akan kenapa-napa jika menyentuhnya?

Sebuah senyum mengembang manis di bibir sang gadis ketika keranjangnya beralih ke tangan Hibari yang telah sembuh dari luka yang tak sengaja sang malaikat berikan. Tidak ada yang hancur seperti yang biasanya terjadi. Hibari yakin bahwa gadis itu juga memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti leluhur sialannya. Seorang _magus_.

"Saya pamit Hibari- _san_." gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Yang tidak Hibari lihat hanya seringaian penuh arti di bibir gadis magus itu dan kilat merah di mata kanan yang tertutup oleh rambutnya.

Pandangan datarnya belum lepas dari keranjang di tangannya. Masih memperhatikan apakah keranjang itu akan rusak perlahan seperti bunga yang berada di sekitar bulu sayap malaikat yang membawa hangat. Tidak terjadi apa pun. Mungkin sihir membuatnya bertahan.

Menjadi seorang abadi yang terkutuk membuatnya tidak merasakan lapar. Tanpa makan atau minum tidak membunuhnya. Terbangun dua puluh empat jam dikali hari dalam setahun atau lebih pun ia tidak akan merasakan lelah. Keranjang buah duduk nyaman di meja yang sudah turun setengah dari tinggi sesungguhnya dengan leher yang menembus pertengahan meja bundar yang menghitam dan rontok beberapa bagian itu.

Ia kembali ke tempatnya semula, di balik jendela yang siap roboh menghadap hutan hitam abu-abu. Tangan kirinya belum sembuh sempurna, butirannya membentuk garis korosi di lantai kayu yang langsung bertemu tanah.

* * *

"Na, Bya- _kun_." Tsuna meletakkan mahkota bunga krisan putih di kepala Byakuran yang tengkurap di depannya. Entah berapa banyak _marshmellow_ yang dibawanya karena sedari tadi pagi tidak habis-habis.

"Um? Ada apa Tsu- _chan_?" sang _marshmellow_ maniak menanggapi dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. Masih sibuk dengan butir-butir lembut kembang gula sewarna surai berantakannya.

"Kau jarang bermain dengan... Yuni- _chan_. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak. Dia sedang ada keperluan dengan Gamma." jawab santai Byakuran dan memasukkan dua silinder manis ke mulutnya.

Tsuna berhenti merangkai untuk bertanya. Teman putihnya terdengar terganggu baginya. Yuni juga temannya, seorang puteri di langit tidak selalu memiliki waktu senggang seperti saat mereka masih anak-anak. Jauh jauh jauh lebih sedikit jika tidak mau dibilang mendekati tidak ada sama sekali. Tsuna tidak tahu siapa Gamma, namun sepertinya orang asing itu rekan Yuni. Dan mungkin karena itu Byakuran terdengar terganggu.

"Bya- _kun_ cemburu." suara tersedak keras terdengar melengkungkan bibir Tsuna ke atas.

"Tsu- _chaaannn_... kau mengagetkanku!" pipi yang mengembung terlihat manis untuk dijahili. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Byakuran gemar sekali menjahilinya. Mata bulat Tsuna memicing jahil.

"Bya- _kun_ cemburu pada Gamma yang bisa lebih dekat dengan Yuni- _chan_ 'kan?" nada main-main lepas, membuat wajah berajah mahkota terbalik berwarna ungu Byakuran bersemu merah muda. Jika itu menyangkut teman manis mereka, Tsuna tidak heran sang albino bersikap layaknya remaja labil kasmaran. Pemilik nama bunga angrek putih itu tidak pernah menyembunyikan apa pun dari Tsuna. Katanya sih sulit berbohong di hadapan malaikat dengan berkah kebahagiaan. Bukan hanya Byakuran saja yang mengatakan kalimat sanjungan itu, memang.

"Tsu- _chan_ berhenti... Maaf maaf sering nakal. Tapi jangan membuatku malu.." sikap kekanakan Byakuran selalu menghibur. Merasa kasihan juga melihan temannya hampir mengalahkan tomat, Tsuna terkikik kecil dan berhenti menjahili.

"Ne, kenapa tidak nyatakan ke Yuni- _chan_ saja Bya- _kun_?" tanpa niat jahil Tsuna bertanya, namun rona di pipi tirus malah menyebar membuat blok merah hingga telinga.

"I- itu tidak mungkin Tsu- _chan_... ba- bagaimana... kalau... Kalau Yuni- _chan_ malah membenciku? Ka- kau tahu... dia masih sibuk, dan aku hanya... kau serius?" di akhir Byakuran melirik ragu pada Tsuna yang hanya tersenyum maklum.

Byakuran, menahan perasaan yang bisa dengan jelas Tsuna lihat dari interaksi apa pun antara kedua temannya itu. Terkekeh, Tsuna melanjutkan rajutan tangkai-tangkai bunga di pangkuannya. Suara lembutnya kembali diterbangkan. Menyenandungkan lagu cinta untuk temannya yang mulai melamunkan sang pujaan di lain tempat sana.

* * *

Sekali lagi. Mereka yang ditakdirkan untuk saling menghindar, bertemu kembali. Pemilik iris _onix_ yang berdiri di tepian hutan menatap tajam yang masih berada di atas tangga udara. Malaikat mungil itu cukup takut untuk turun, apa lagi dengan pandangan dingin yang serasa membekukan jantung. Tumbuhan di sekitar pemuda beranugerah kutukan itu mengering dan mati, menyayat hati pemilik anugerah kebahagiaan. Dua makhluk Tuhan yang baru sampai di lapangan itu hanya terdiam lama. Dua minggu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Sekali lagi, sebuah debaran keras membuat dadanya sesak.

Menelan ludah dengan susah payah, Tsuna memberanikan diri untuk turun. Sayapnya tidak ia sembunyikan agar sewaktu-waktu ia bisa kabur dengan mudah. Sudah jelas pemuda yang berdiri di tepian sana bukanlah manusia biasa. Bagaikan racun, semua _kehidupan_ yang ia dekati mati. Pandangan dingin menusuk masih mengekornya hingga mencapai daratan. Tsuna merasa jika pemuda itu berbahaya, namun perasaan lainnya berkata jika dia tidak.

Hibari masih terpaku pada malaikat mungil yang sudah mencapai tanah lapang. Sayap di atas panggul ramping yang nampak rapuh namun indah masih mengembang, menunjukkan warna lain selain putih seperti warna pada mika transparan yang mengukir senja tipis. Ia ingin segera pergi karena tidak ingin terluka kembali seperti tempo hari, namun dalam batin ia menolak untuk beranjak dari hadapan sang malaikat yang bisa saja menjadi malaikat mautnya. Menatap waspada namun menyerukan takjub dalam hati. Ia tak ubahnya seorang munafik sekarang.

"Ma- maaf... tapi, si- siapa kau?" tanya Tsuna takut-takut. Byakuran selalu datang belakangan, jadi tidak ada pihak pendukung untuk Tsuna sekarang. Tatapan tajam itu sangat menakutkan jika dihadapi sendirian.

"Malaikat." suara dalam dan dingin menembus gendang telinga Tsuna. Membuatnya semakin gemetaran takut. Menunduk demi menyembunyikan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin, Tsuna hanya bisa menunduk sambil memejamkan mata.

Langkah kaki tanpa alas terdengar mendekat namun ragu. Tsuna berharap pemuda itu benar-benar tidak akan menyakitinya dan perasaan lainnya yang menyatakan bahwa pemuda itu baik, benar adanya. Harapan lain adalah Byakuran segera datang dan membantunya.

Ketika tumbuhan yang mengering mencapai sekitar kaki mungilnya, tumbuhan di sekitar dua meter tempat Tsuna berdiri tetap utuh. Tsuna tahu pemuda itu semakin dekat dan dekat, namun tiba-tiba langkah itu berhenti. Malaikat kebahagiaan itu mendongak penasaran dengan keraguan penuh hingga iris karamel hangatnya menangkap sosok jakung serba hitam berdiri tepat di tepian tumbuhan yang masih bertahan. Bunga dan rumputnya mengering namun perlahan bersamaan dengan itu tunas baru muncul. Lalu keduanya merasakan debaran yang sama, debaran menyakitkan yang membuat jantung mereka serasa diremas. Namun yang Hibari rasakan kali ini, memiliki lebih kehangatan asing didalamnya.

Prak.

Suara kaca yang jatuh mengalihkan perhatian. Keping kristal jatuh di sisi kaki Tsuna. Kepingan karamel itu membola tidak percaya dan takut. Jemarinya pecah tak ubahnya seperti patung kristal yang retak, lalu jatuh menjadi kristal rusak.

Hibari juga melihatnya. Apa ini artinya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang akan hancur jika melakukan suatu kontak dengan malaikat? Mereka tak melakukan apa pun. Hanya berdiri saja di sana. Hibari mengangkat tangannya yang rontok menjadi butir pasir hitam yang jatuh meracuni tanah. Tsuna juga menyadari kerusakan Hibari.

Kristal pecahan yang jatuh dari jemari mungil Tsuna bercahaya dan menumbuhkan tunas dengan cepat. Merangkai sulur yang meninggi, daun mungil yang lebat dan bunga putih berputik kristal jingga beraroma manis. Sedangkan butiran hitam yang jatuh dari luka Hibari membentuk kubangan beracun yang menghanguskan dan membusukkan apa yang sebelumnya ada di tempat itu, seperti yang sudah terjadi ketika Hibari mendengar alunan lagu indah sang malaikat. Keduanya terdiam menyaksikan kejadian menakjubkan dan miris di antara mereka.

"Maaf." ucap datar Hibari. Ia bukan lagi monster kejam seperti ratusan tahun lalu. Di seberang, Tsuna tertegun dan yakin bahwa orang di hadapannya memang tidak jahat. Dia mungkin tidak bermaksud untuk merusak kehidupan di sekitarnya. Bukan kehendaknya. Lalu debaran itu datang lagi, dan lebih banya kehangatan. Hibari berdecih dan mulai melangkah pergi, masuk kembali ke hutan. Tsuna jatuh terduduk begitu sosok kelam itu menghilang dari pandangan. Membawa kedua tangannya yang terluka ke dada, dimana debaran aneh itu terasa. Mengalihkan pandangan pada jemarinya yang mulai kembali pulih perlahan. Entah mengapa, Tsuna ingin, mengenalnya.

Berdiri terhuyung, Tsuna mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang kembali ke tempat para malaikat. Byakuran masih berada di rumahnya, memanggang banyak kue madu dan kue kering ketika ia masuk ke rumah dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Kedua belah pihak mempercayainya. Begitu pula ketika mereka kembali bertemu satu bulan setelah pertemuan mereka yang saling menghancurkan. Tsuna masih ada di udara dan Hibari masih berada di naungan pepohonan yang meranggas. Walau takdir tragis yang mempertemukan mereka, mereka bersyukur bisa bertemu.

Tsuna turun menapaki rerumputan yang baru saja tumbuh, memberi mereka pupuk dengan anugerah kehidupan yang dibawanya sejak lahir. Hibari mundur satu langkah. Dalam jarak ini, mereka masih tetap bisa utuh.

"Maaf... kau siapa?" tanya Tsuna hati-hati. Ia akui bahwa rasa takut masih menggelayuti pikirannya. Namun dia tidak boleh kalah, dia merasa pemuda yang belum dikenalnya ini butuh bantuan atas dasar yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui. Namun perasaan tidak menyenangkan di masing-masing pihak memberikan hening kesempatan untuk menyambut pertanyaan bermaksud baik Tsuna.

Ragu, Hibari keluar dari bayang-bayang pohon. Menampakkan diri secara utuh menyambut baik maksud Tsuna. Ia tetap menjaga jaraknya, takut melukai makhluk indah yang bisa membuat mereka saling menghancurkan dalam satu sentuhan. "Tanganmu?" tidak ada hubungan dengan pertanyaannya memang, tapi Hibari tidak tahu apa malaikat itu akan sembuh sepertinya atau tidak.

"A- ahh... sudah kembali seperti semula." senyum canggung Tsuna ukir. Menunjukkan jemarinya yang telah pulih.

"Kenapa kau malah mencoba mendekatiku?" Hibari murni penasaran. Dan dia tidak suka terganggu oleh pikiran-pikiran yang tidak ia ketahui jawabannya.

"Kenapa... hm... mungkin karena kurasa kau tidak jahat... eum..."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?! Sementara kemarin tanganmu hancur karena berdekatan denganku, hah?!" Hibari mengerang kesal, malaikat mungil di sana terjatuh kaget. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan penolakan. Tapi malaikat ini... Hibari tidak tahu apa itu rasanya diterima. Semua orang memandangnya benci dan takut. Bukan dengan pandangan hangat yang mengasihani, seolah dirinya rapuh dan butuh pertolongan.

"... eeh... itu... i- it uu... eehh..." linang air mata turun dari keping karamel tanpa alasan, Tsuna tidak tahu ia menangis karena apa dan untuk apa. ".. ah, aku... ti- tidak bermaksud... aah, maaf... ma- maafkan aku..."

Hibari terhenyak di tempatnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Tsuna menangis. Karena bentakannya kah? Bahkan Hibari tidak tahu kenapa dia malah membentak malaikat jingga itu. Air mata yang jatuh memberi hembusan kehidupan pada tanah gersang di musim gugur. Hibari merengut tak suka karena rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Maaf." ia berbalik, berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tungu!" suara sang malaikat meninggi, derap langkah ringan sebelum berhenti beberapa meter darinya menyusul. "A- ano.. aah, reflek." Hibari berbalik, menemukan sang malaikat manis tersipu, kebingungan dengan reaksinya sendiri. Jejak air mata sudah terhapus, seperti tidak pernah ada di sana.

"Menjauhlah jika tidak mau mati sia-sia." itu yang dia katakan. Namun sebuah wajah cemberut yang dia dapat sebagai balasan. Sekarang Hibari yang dibuat bingung dalam benak.

"Ah, a- aku, jika aku melakukan kesalahan, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud... dan, dan untuk waktu itu... a- anu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi... tapi aku minta maaf kalau itu menyakitimu.." Hibari bisa saja berpikir, apa malaikat memang se-akspresif ini? Tapi itu hanya akan membuang-buang pikirannya ke hal tidak perlu. " _A- ano_... bagaimana aku mengatakannya.. eum, ka- kalau.."

"Berhenti bicara terputus-putus _herbivore_!"

"Hai! Aku hanya berpikir kalau mungkin kita bisa berteman karena aku rasa akau tidak jahat!" seru Tsuna tanpa sadar dalam sekali tarikan napas. Hibari terdiam, mencerna.

" _Oya_ ," suara asing memasuki indra pendengar mereka berdua. "Apa yang penghuni langit lakukan di atas tanah?" dari hutan, laki-laki berpucuk biru ikut masuk dalam percakapan tidak seimbang antara sang malaikat dan manusia terkutuk. "Oya, oya... apa kau mencoba bunuh diri _Skylark_? Kupikir kutukanmu mengatakan kalau keu akan menjadi kubangan busuk kalau melakukan kontak fisik dengan malaikat, kufufuu."

Dua yang ada di lapangan itu lebih awal terhenyak.

"Ah, bukankah malaikat yang kau pilih sebagai pencabut nyawa terlalu manis?" dia mendekati Tsuna yang hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri, mencerna perkataan orang baru itu.

"Siapa kau?" gerutu Hibari tak suka.

"Kufufuu, maafkan ketidak sopananku. Namaku Rokudo Mukuro. Sulit mengakui, tapi aku keturunan semangka tua yang memberimu keabadian bersyarat." Mukuro membungkuk, lalu melirik Tsuna. "Nah, sementara aku sudah tahu tentang dirimu _Skylark_ , bisa kau perkenalkan aku pada keturunan langit itu? Aku aku ..."

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya." cetus Hibari, saat itu pula Tsuna tersadar.

" _Oya_ ,"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa maksudnya dengan aku menjadi pencabut nyawa? Kutukan? Kutukan apa?"

" _Oya oya_ ,"

Hibari kembali melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam hutan, namun mendadak semburan rasa nyeri dan terbakar merayapi tangannya. Menghentikan langkah dan membuatnya tersungkur. Menengok tangannya, dia hanya melihat warna hitam. Tangannya menghitam hingga keatas siku, pergelangan tangannya seperti arang yang retak, bongkah besar dari ibu jari hingga separuh bagian pergelangan tangannya ada di tanah, merusak hingga beberapa meter. Hibari mendongak, kedua tangan sang malaikat mengkristal dan retak, beberapa jemarinya patah.

"Aah! Maafkan aku!" Hibari melihat malaikat itu terduduk dengan wajah horor seiring tumbuhan yang tumbuh dengan cepat membentuk rumpun besar di sekelilingnya.

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar, "Kufufu, pemandangan yang menarik." Mukuro duduk di udara menyilangkan kaki dengan angkuh. Tersirat kepuasan di wajahnya. "Tapi..." wajah itu berubah serius, iris sewarna _ruby_ dan _saphire_ memicing pada tangan mungil Tsuna yang mungkin bisa hancur dengan sentuhan ringan. Tsuna beringsut mundur ketika Mukuro mendekatinya dengan rasa penasaran yang membuatnya tidak nyama selapas dari syok yang baru dialaminya. Padahal...

"Katakan, apa kau keturunan _Sang Langit_?" Mukuro menghentikan langkah. "Jika kau hanya penghuni langit, maka seharusnya kau sudah mati karena kutukan itu." jeda cukup panjang. Memberi efek dentuman rasa takut dan khawatir lebih pada Tsuna.

Hibari terganggu. "Apa maksudmu aku tidak akan langsung mati?" tuntut Hibari untuk penjelasan setelah hening yang membuatnya menggantung banyak pertanyaan.

"Ya, kau akan mati. Tapi malaikat ini menahan kekuatannya ketika menyentuhmu." perhatiannya kembali pada Tsuna. Menatap dalam iris karamel yang ketakutan. "Katakan padaku, _Apa_ , namamu."

"A- apa.."

"Nama _Apa_ , yang kau miliki?" tegas Mukuro pada apa yang dia inginkan dari sang malaikat, membuat Tsuna belinangan air mata lagi.

"A- ak..."

"Hentikan." Tsuna segera menoleh pada suara familier yang baru datang. Dalam satu hentak, belaian energi tak kasat mata membawa Tsuna ke belakang Byakuran. Tsuna tidak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi seperti apa yang ada di wajah Byakuran. Tapi Tsuna yakin dia juga tidak mau tahu. nada suara dan penampilan byakuran yang berantakan oleh kibasan angin memberi tahunya.

"Bya- _kun_..."

"Tsunayoshi, sebaiknya saat itu aku menganggap serius ucapanmu tentang orang asing." mata violet memandang miris jemari Tsuna yang sudah tidak utuh. Marah yang dia rasakan, sahabatnya terluka karena keteledorannya.

"Bya-"

" _Oya_ ," satu suara Mukuro membuat Byakuran mendesis. "Apa yang dilakukan _Siren_ di sini?"

"Rokudo." Desisnya. Dari sekian banyak magus di atas tanah, kenapa Tsuna harus berurusan dengan keturunan iblis penghianat itu?

Sementara perhatian Byakuran dan Mukuro terpaut satu-sama lain untuk kebencian, sang pemilik anugerah kebahagiaan memiliki banyak pikiran dalam benaknya. Tak cukup hanya berkonsentrasi pada keselamatannya, siapa sebenarnya Mukuro, apa yang Byakuran ketahui tentang situasi ini, apa yang Mukuro maksud dengan dirinya menjadi dewa kematian, kutukan apa, tapi dari semua itu, dia lebih berpikir apakah orang asing itu baik-baik saja. Hibari masih di tempatnya, mungkin mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya. Ini hari yang terlalu singkat untuk menerima banyak informasi yang mungkin tidak pernah diinginkan.

Byakuran berada dalam posisi defensif, bahu tengang dan urat leher yang menunjukkan dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang. Magus itu juga siaga, sebuah trident siap ditangannya dan mungkin saja banyak rapalan mantra yang sudah siap dilontarkan untuk menyerang mereka. Lalu tangannya, kristal-kristal kecil dari retakan besar jatuh dan terus menumbuhkan kehidupan di tanah, beberapa bagian di ujung retakan mulai pulih namun dengan sangat lambat.

Sengatan seperti listrik ringan membuatnya mendongak, keping sekokoh dan sedingin logam menatapnya. Emosi lembut menyapu pikirannya, bukan miliknya. Perasaan bingung, kesal, kecewa? Tsuna menyadari, semua emosi itu milik sang manusia terkutuk. Tsuna tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi mungkin... Tsuna menutup matanya, dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

Sebuah lagu teralun, sebuah _rune_ jingga muncul di bawah Byakuran dan Tsuna. Lalu Byakuran bisa merasakannya, pengelihatannya kabur. Tsuna meminjamnya, meminjam koneksinya pada sang puteri langit, Uni. Seketika proyeksi gambaran-gambaran asing mungcul, mengisi kepalanya dengan kehidupan yang dilihat orang lain. satu garis berwarna merah tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya yang memutar ulang gulungan kehidupan, lalu debaran aneh yang dia rasakan saat bertemu dengan sang manusia terkutuk muncul. Dan sebuah nama di ujung garis berwarna merah membuatnya membuka mata. Iris karamel hangat tergantikan warna jingga.

"Tsuna! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Hanya sesaat, nyanyiannya berhenti dan Tsuna sudah mengepak sayap menuju yang terkutuk. Lalu dunia berhenti untuk Tsuna. Lingkungan ini seolah hanya zona hampa dengan banyak properti. Byakuran berhenti untuk meraihnya, Mukuro dengan tatapan terkejut yang tak biasa, dan Hibari dalam posisi diam dengan mata melebar melihatnya mendekat. Waktu dihentikan, sang Langit memberikan jalan, pandangan lembut lalu air mata jatuh pada si malang yang telah kehilangan tujuan. Dia menyabutkan nama Hibari, mamu mulai membaca mantra lalu menyebutkan _nama_ nya sendiri.

Tsuna mendekati Hibari. Dia harus melakukannya dengan cepat, waktu tidak akan berhenti terlalu lama untuknya mengagumi manusia terkutuk di hadapannya.

* * *

"... lalu sang malaikat mencium sang pembawa kehancuran untuk membebaskan kutukannya," memberi nada menggantung pada kalimatnya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi, _sensei_?" seorang anak perempuan berponytail dengan pita besar bertanya tidak sabar.

"Hm... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya, kalau saja ada gambarnya mungkin akan lebih mudah..." meletakkan telunjuk di dagu, dia menggumam. Membuat anak-anak yang mengelilinginya semakin penasaran, meski beberapa anak sudah tertidur di pertengahan cerita. "Ah! Kalau menurut bahasa Takeshi-kun, mungkin akan menjadi..."

"BAAMM! PYAAASH! – _tte_ , seperti itu _sensei_?" seorang anak laki-laki berambut cepak menyela dengan cepat.

"Ahahaa, benar sekali!" serunya riang, beberapa anak yang mengerti memiliki wajah takjub dn yang tidak, mereka mulai merajuk. "Ayolah _minna-san_ , ini jam tidur siang kalian. Kalian berjanji akan tidur jika _sensei_ ceritakan sesuatu 'kan?"

Dengan beberapa masih merajuk, anak-anak itu menuju tempat tidur mereka masing-masing di kelas. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mereka segera terlelap oleh imajinasi mereka masing-masing dengan beberapa masih memikirkan soal kisah yang baru dia bacakan. Namun seorang anak bangun sebelum dia menutup pintu kelas.

" _Sensei_ ," bisiknya sepelan mungkin namun masih bisa didengar. " _Ano_ , apa sang malaikat dan pembawa kehancuran itu hidup bahagia selama-lamanya?" tanyanya polos.

"Heeh, mereka berdua pasti hidup bahagia di kehidupan mereka sekarang, Kyoko-chan."

Dengan mata berbinar yang sarat akan kepuasan, anak perempuan itu kembali berbaring, dan tidur dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Sang guru tersenyum lalu mematikan lampu sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu. Melangkahkan kakinya kembali, dia pergi ke kelas sebelah yang sudah hening lebih awal. Suara nyanyian pengantar tidur masih dilantunkan oleh sang wali kelas yang hanya bekerja paruh waktu karena masih seorang pelajar walau murid-muridnya sudah terlelap. Mengintip dari sela pintu, dia melihat teman mungilnya duduk di tengah kelas, memangku seorang murid yang seharusnya tidur di atas _futon_ yang dia duduki. Matanya terpejam, tangannya membelai rambut legam murid yang dipangkunya.

"Ya, mereka akan bahagia." Byakuran menutup pintu kelas itu. Senyuman lega tersungging. "Karena anugerah mereka berdua terikat kuat dengan benang merah. _Maa_... _sang Langit_ selalu suka melakukan sesukanya dia."


End file.
